Leon and the closet
by ShadowWolfBeast
Summary: Leon tries to get Luis and Saddler out of the closet by sining and his gun XDXDXD


(Author's note: I only decided to do this because I was board and I wanted to right some kind of parody. Well enjoy)

Chris and Claire Redfield were sitting at home with their friends watching TV. Chris was with his girlfriend Jill Valentine; Claire was with her boyfriend Steve Burnside and Rebecca Chamber's was with her boyfriend Billy Coen.

All the men were yawning and almost falling asleep with boredom because they had to watch their girlfriend's favourite soap opera's, and TV show', As they watched as the girls squealed and giggled like little girls.

Chris: "Please kill me.

Steve: " No, kill me first. I can't take this shit anymore.

Billy: " This is worse then being on a infected train with Rebecca.

Rebecca:" WHAT WAS THAT BILLY.

Billy:" I said, I love spending every waking moment with you.

Rebecca: Awwwwwwww, your so sweet Billy, Isn't he the greatest.

But no one answered because the men were still falling asleep and the girl's minds were still focusing on the TV. Until someone bashed in to the room and blocked out the TV, which the girl's started, making angry moans. Carlos Oliveira was standing in front of the tv gasping for air as if he ran 100 miles.

Jill:"For Christ sake Carlos, you just had to pick the right moment to interrupt me and the girl's tv time.

Claire:" We have to see what happens next on America's next top model.

Carlos: "Turn on the new's.

Steve : "Why?

Carlos:" It's Leon

Chris:"What about him?

Carlos:"Turn on the new's and you will know what I mean.

(Chris takes the remote off Jill and starts flicking threw every TV Channel)

Billy:"Isn't Leon suppose to be finishing with the production of Resident evil 4.

Carlos:"That's were the problem is.

Steve:"This should be ,more entertaing then that America's next top model.

Chris:"Amen to that.

(Everyone looks at the TV )

New's Reporter:" Where Still not exacly sure why Luis Sera is in the closet but I am now been joined by the main character of Resident evil 4 ,Leon S Kennedy.

(Leon stands outside a old house in the middle of the old spainish village with a couple of the villager's and Ashley Graham standing behind him)

Chris:"Hey look ,Leon's on TV.

Steve:"So, Why is this so important ?

Claire:"Yeah, It doesn't look like trouble to me.

Carlos:"keep watching.

(The camera is pointing at Leon and he suddenly begins to Sing)

Leon:"I was just standing here, Luis Sera locked himself in the closet, I asked myself ,why won't Luis Sera come out of the Closet.

(All the villager's look at him strangely as Leon continue's to sing)

Leon:But nobody has no answer's.

(Leon reaches for something in his Coat and continues to sing)

Leon:"SO I PULL OUT MY GUN

(All the vilagers scream and start backing away)

Leon:"Sombody tell me why won't Luis Sera come out of the Closet or else I am going to shoot someone.

Chris:"O_O

Claire:O_O

Jill:O_O

Steve: O_O

Rebecca :O_O

Billy:O_O

Carlos:"Told you guy's it was bad.

(The new's reporter appear's on the TV again)

TV reporter:"IT now appear's that the main villian of Resident evil 4 ,Osmund Saddler is also in the closet and he also refuses to come have more details from Leon S Kennedy.

(Leon is Still standing in the village outside a abandon house with the villager's and Ashley Graham standing behind him and Starts singing again)

Leon:"I was just standing here then Luis Sera locked himself in the closet,Then Osmund Saddler comes along and locks himself in the closet Luis Sera and Osmund Saddler come out of the closet, I have calmed myself down.

(Everybody Sighs and relaxes)

Leon:"THEN I PULL OUT MY GUN

Newsreporter:"Oh dear,again with the handgun.

(Everybody screams as Leon pulls Ashley Graham from the crowed and puts the hand gun to her head and sing's)

Leon:"If Luis Sera and Osmund Saddler don't come out of the closet I am going to kill this bitch.

Steve:"Now this is more entertaining then America's next top model crap.

Jill:"Shoot that bitch's head off.

Billy:"How could you say that, this is serious.

Claire:"Guy's be quiet,there's more.

(New's reporter appears on the camera again)

New's reporter:" Breaking new's,Luis Sera and Osmund Saddler will still not come out of the closet, Everybody in the village have decided to try a new method.

(Leon now stands in the room in front of the closet were he first met Luis and begin's to sing)

Leon:"Ive been asked to come up here,to get you both out of the closet,Man this is some crazy shit here,why won't you both come out of the closet)

(Camera looks at the closet as Luis and Saddler begin to sing)

Luis and Saddler:"Were not coming out of the closet,so you can just go away

Leon:"But everybody wants you out of the closet.

Luis and Saddler:"That doesn't matter cause were going to stay.

(Leon's face starts to slowly turn red)

Leon:"Now Im starting to get angry,SO I PULL OUT MY GUN.I am going to give you the count of Three to open this closet door ,One,I am going to shoot you both ,Two,I am going to kill some bitch ,Three.

(The closet door silently opens and Leon walks over in to it and closes the door.

Leon:"Now Im in the closet,Now I am in the closet too.

(Chris turns the TV off and everyone looks at eachother with blank faces)

Rebbeca:"What was that?

Steve:"I think that dude has a few problems .

Claire:I should have known,He always acted strange when we both were in Resident evil 2.

Jill:What will we do now?

(Rebecca looks at her watch)

Rebecca:" Oh my God , Grey's Anatomy will start in a minute.

Jill:"Chris give me the remote.

Chris:"No,me and the boy's want to watch wrestling.

Jill:"CHRIS REDFIELD,GIVE ME THE REMOTE NOW

Steve:"O_O

Billy:"O_O

Chris:"O_O

(Chris gives Chris the remote and Jill turns on their TV show and start boys start to cry like babie's because they never got to watch their show)

(Autor's note:Well, This idea came in to my mind when I watched a episode of South park last night XDXDXD Hope you enjoyed rate and comment and tell me what you think. I do not own the rights to Resident evil and south park.)


End file.
